Flusswind
Flusswind ist ein Barbar vom Stamm der Que-Shu und einer der Helden der Lanze. Äußere Erscheinung Flusswind ist ein über zwei Meter großer Kämpfer. Er hat ein dunkles, sehr ernstes Gesicht und schwarzes Haar. Flusswind trägt die Fellkleidung des Que-Shu-Stammes. Im Herbst 351 A.C. ist Flusswind von einer langen Krankheit ausgezehrt und sehr dünn. (Drachenzwielicht) Charakter und Fähigkeiten Flusswind ist tapfer und ausdauernd. Fremden gegenüber ist er sehr verschlossen. Er ist ernsthaft und schweigsam. Flusswind hegt großen Respekt für die Privatsphäre seiner Freunde, und drängt sich nicht unaufgefordert auf. Flusswind ist ein ausgezeichneter Fährtenleser. Kindheit und Jugend Flusswind wird von seinem Großvater Wanderer im Glauben an die alten Götter erzogen. Wegen dieses Glaubens wird seine Familie vom Stamm der Que-Shu ausgestoßen. (Drachenzwielicht) Zeit der Suche Flusswind weigert sich, die Tochter des Stammeshäuptlings Goldmond als Göttin anzuerkennen, doch er verliebt sich in die stolze und hochmütige junge Frau. Ihr Vater, der sie nicht so weit unter ihrem Stand verheiraten will, schickt ihn auf die Suche nach einem Beweis für die Existenz der alten Götter, an die er glaubt. Nach langen Jahren des Wanderns erreicht Flusswind schwer erkrankt die zerstörte Stadt Xak Tsaroth, in der ihm die Göttin Mishakal erscheint, ihn heilt und ihm einen blauen Kristallstab überreicht. Er kehrt nach Hause zurück, doch der Stammeshäuptling will ihn als Gotteslästerer steinigen lassen. Goldmond eilt ihm zur Hilfe und der Stab bringt beide in einem blauen Licht in die Nähe der Baumstadt Solace. (Drachenzwielicht) Rolle im Lanzenkrieg Herbst 351 A.C. Flusswind und Goldmond erreichen die Baumstadt Solace im Herbst 351 A.C., nachdem sie mit Hilfe des blauen Kristallstabs aus ihrem Dorf geflohen sind. Im Wirtshaus Zur letzten Bleibe treffen sie Tanis, den Halbelfen, und seine Gefährten Flint Feuerschmied, Caramon und Raistlin Majere, Sturm Feuerklinge und Tolpan Barfuß. Nachdem der Oberste Theokrat Hederick durch Goldmonds blauen Kristallstab geheilt worden ist, fliehen die als Gotteslästerer beschuldigten Barbaren mit der Hilfe der Gefährten aus der Stadt, obwohl Flusswind ihnen zu Anfang nicht vertraut. Auf ihrem Weg erreichen sie Düsterwald, wo der Herr der Wälder ihnen aufträgt, nach Xak Tsaroth zu reisen, um ein kostbares Geschenk in Empfang zu nehmen. Auf dem Weg dorthin gelangen sie zum Dorf der Que-Shu, welches von einem Mann namens Verminaard völlig zerstört worden ist. Flusswind und Goldmond suchen verzweifelt nach Überlebenden, doch sie können niemanden finden. Als die Gefährten sich der zerstörten Stadt Xak Tsaroth nähern, erinnert sich Flusswind, dass er dort den blauen Kristallstab erhalten hat. Er übernimmt die Führung und leitet die Freunde sicher durch die Sümpfe, welche die Stadt umgeben. In Xak Tsaroth angelangt, werden die Freunde von dem schwarzen Drachen Khisanth angegriffen, der Flusswind mit seiner Atemwaffe tödlich verwundet. Doch Goldmond gelingt es, ihren Geliebten zu heilen. Die Gefährten erfahren, dass der blaue Kristallstab ein heiliger Gegenstand der Göttin der Heilkunst, Mishakal, ist und dass sich das Geschenk, die Scheiben der Mishakal, in der Höhle des Drachen befindet. Als Goldmonds Körper im zweiten Kampf gegen Khisanth vom Licht des blauen Kristallstabs verzehrt wird, will der verzweifelte Flusswind seinem Leben ein Ende setzen. Doch da wird Tanis verwundet und Flusswind rettet den Halbelfen aus der einstürzenden Stadt. Mit bloßen Händen bekämpft er eine Gruppe Drakonier, ehe sich die Gefährten in den Tempel der Mishakal retten können. Bevor Flusswind dort sein Vorhaben zuende bringen kann, findet er Goldmond unversehrt vor der Statue der Göttin. Sie ist nun eine wahre Klerikerin der Mishakal. (Drachenzwielicht) Die Gefährten kehren nach Solace zurück, welches von Drachen zerstört worden ist. Sie werden von den Drachenarmeen gefangengenommen und in den Süden gebracht. In den Wäldern von Qualinesti werden sie von Elfen befreit, welche sie bitten, nach Pax Tarkas zu gehen, um die dort stationierten Drachenarmeen aufzuhalten. Auf der Reise nach Pax Tarkas schützt Flusswind die Gruppe mit Schwert und Bogen. Der Plan sieht vor, in Pax Tarkas gefangene Menschen zu befreien, um die bereits ausgerückte Armee zur Umkehr zu zwingen. Um die Sklaven in den Minen zu erreichen, sind die Gefährten gezwungen, sich als Frauen zu verkleiden. Flusswind weigert sich strikt, dies zu tun, gilt es doch in seinem Stamm als Zeichen für Feigheit. Schließlich erklärt er sich bereit, sich in ein großes Tuch zu hüllen und gebeugt an einem Stock zu gehen. Die Rettung der Sklavenarbeiter gelingt und die Gefährten treffen auf den Sucherfürsten Elistan, der von Goldmond zum Glauben an Paladin und die alten Götter geführt wird. Die Gefährten sehen sich mit dem Kampf gegen den Drachenfürsten Verminaard konfrontiert, der ein Kleriker der bösen Göttin Takhisis ist. Goldmond bricht seine klerikale Macht und Flusswind eilt herbei, um sie zu verteidigen. Es gelingt Tanis und Sturm den bösen Kleriker zu töten. Die Gefährten führen die befreiten Gefangenen in die Berge, wo Goldmond und Flusswind unter Elistans Aufsicht ihre Ehegelübde austauschen. (Drachenjäger) Winter 351/352 A.C. Die befreiten Sklaven finden Zuflucht im Bergkönigreich Thorbardin. In ihrem Auftrag brechen die Gefährten nach Tarsis auf, wo sie Schiffe für eine Überfahrt in sichere Länder finden wollen, doch Tarsis ist seit der Umwälzung eine Hafenstadt ohne Meer. Die Gefährten begeben sich dennoch ins Wirtshaus Zum Roten Drachen. Während sie noch Pläne für ihr weiteres Vorgehen schmieden, werden Tanis, der Halbelf, Sturm Feuerklinge, Tanis' Ziehbruder Gilthanas, Flint Feuerschmied und Tolpan Barfuß verhaftet, Flusswind und die Übrigen bleiben im Wirtshaus. Raistlin Majere prophezeiht, dass sie sich nicht alle wiedersehen werden. Mit einem Illusionszauber verhindert er, dass die Wachen auch in die Zimmer der Gefährten kommen. Flusswind und die anderen halten einige Zeit Wache, als sie jedoch nicht behelligt werden, entspannt sich ihre Situation. Doch dann wird Tarsis von roten Drachen angegriffen, das Wirtshaus von Drakoniern belagert. Als das Wirtshaus von Drachenfeuer getroffen wird, wird Flusswind zusammen mit Goldmond, Caramon und Raistlin, Tika Waylan und dem zurückgekehrten Tanis unter den Trümmern begraben. Ein Schutzzauber von Raistlin bewahrt sie davor, zerquetscht zu werden. Sie brechen durch den Boden und werden im Keller verschüttet. Bevor sie von Goblins auf Befehl des blauen Drachenfürsten ausgegraben werden, rettet die Elfenprinzessin Alhana Sternenwind sie mithilfe ihrer Greife. Auf der Flucht werden sie von blauen Drachen verfolgt. Alhana nimmt die Gefährten mit sich nach Silvanesti. Flusswind sieht in der stolzen, kalten Frau all seine Vorurteile über Elfen bestätigt. In Silvanesti werden die Gefährten im Alptraum des Königs Lorac gefangen. Flusswind sieht sich mit Angehörigen seines Stammes konfrontiert, die ihm die Schuld am Untergang ihres Dorfes geben und ihn töten. (Drachenwinter) Nachdem es den Gefährten gelingt, sich aus dem Alptraum zu befreien, brechen sie nach Norden auf. In der von Drakoniern besetzten Hafenstadt Balifor löst Raistlin die Geldsorgen der Gefährten, indem er den Wirt William Süßwasser des Wirtshauses Zum Flötenden Eber und seine Freunde mit Taschenspielertricks und magischen Illusionen unterhält. Goldmond unterstützt die Vorstellung Der Rote Zauberer und seine wunderbaren Illusionen durch ein Lied über die alten Götter. Flusswind begleitet ihren Gesang auf der Flöte. Als die Gefährten aus Balifor aufbrechen, sind sie als Schausteller so bekannt, dass die Drakonier sie nicht behelligen. Außerdem lassen sie einige neue Kleriker der Mishakal in Balifor zurück. Auf ihrer Weiterreise geben sie mehrere Vorstellungen. Als sie in Treibgut ankommen, von wo aus sie mit dem Schiff nach Norden fahren wollen, wird Tanis von den anderen getrennt und bleibt für mehrere Tage verschwunden. (Drachenzauber) Frühjahr 352 A.C. Tanis kehrt nach drei Tagen zu den Freunden zurück. Er berichtet, ein Drachenfürst habe ihn gefangengenommen. Flusswind und die anderen sind erleichtert, dass er unversehrt ist. Am nächsten Morgen drängt Tanis darauf, Treibgut schnell zu verlassen. Er kann die Kapitänin Maquesta Kar-Thon überzeugen, trotz schweren Seegangs mit ihrem Schiff Perechon aufzubrechen, indem er ihr berichtet, dass die Drachenarmeen auf der Suche nach ihrem stummen Steuermann Berem sind. Doch am zweiten Tag ihrer Flucht entdecken sie eine Schar blauer Drachen, die sie verfolgt. In Panik lenkt Berem das Schiff in einen Sturm über dem Blutmeer. Ein Drache wagt sich ihnen nach und Raistlin erkennt in dem Reiter seine Schwester Kitiara Uth Matar. Sie zögert kurz, als sie ihre Brüder an Bord des Schiffes entdeckt, gibt ihrem Drachen Skie dann aber den Befehl, Berem zu ergreifen und das Schiff zu vernichten. Doch der Sturm setzt dem Drachen zu und er muss abdrehen. Maquesta schickt die Gefährten unter Deck, damit sie nicht im Weg herumstehen. Dort machen Caramon und die anderen Tanis bittere Vorwürfe, doch er versichert, sie nicht an seine Geliebte, die Drachenfürstin Kitiara, verraten zu haben. Bevor er sie ganz überzeugen kann, stellen sie fest, dass das Schiff im Mahlstrom, einem Strudel im Blutmeer, gefangen ist. Caramon weist Tanis daraufhin, dass die Kugel der Drachen sie vielleicht retten könnte. Gemeinsam suchen sie Raistlin, doch der lässt sie im Stich und verschwindet allein. Tanis bringt den verzweifelten Caramon an Deck, wo Goldmond und Tika sich um ihn kümmern. Flusswind versucht derweil, Tanis seine Last zu erleichtern, verrät aber ungewollt, dass Goldmond ein Kind erwartet - ein weiteres Leben, das Tanis zerstört zu haben glaubt. Nach einem weiteren ergebnislosen Angriff Kitiaras auf Berem versinkt die Pererchon im Mahlstrom. Flusswind, Goldmond, Tanis und Berem kommen an einem ihnen unbekannten, anscheinend sehr alten Ort wieder zu sich. Tanis, der glaubt, Berem habe sie absichtlich dorthin gebracht, will von ihm wissen, wo sie sind. Doch Goldmond mahnt ihn, der Mann könne nicht sprechen. Berem gibt zu erkennen, dass er es doch kann. Er weiß weder, wo sie sind, noch, warum die dunkle Königin Takhisis ihn seit Jahrhunderten als Schlüssel zum Sieg suchen lässt. Er weiß aber, dass seine Unsterblichkeit mit dem grünen Juwel zusammenhängt, welches in seiner Brust eingegraben ist. Berem drängt darauf, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Da taucht ein rotgewandeter Magier auf. Die Gefährten verfolgen ihn durch ein verfallendes Gebäude bis in eine meergeflutete Höhle. Dort unterhält sich der Magier namens Zebulah mit der Meer-Elfe Apoletta. Tanis hört, dass Caramon und Tika noch am Leben sind. Er bittet Zebulah um seine Hilfe. Apoletta möchte mit Tanis sprechen und schickt Zebulah mit Goldmond und Flusswind zu Caramon und Tika. Auf dem Weg berichtet der Magier vom Untergang der Stadt Istar, in deren Ruinen sie sich nun befinden. Sie finden Tika und Caramon und kehren zu Tanis zurück. Apoletta erklärt sich bereit, die Gefährten zur Stadt Kalaman zu bringen. Dort kommen sie am Strand wieder zu sich, doch sie können sich nur bruchstückhaft an die zurückliegenden Ereignisse erinnern. Ein Fischer und seine beiden Söhne helfen ihnen und bringen sie in die Stadt. Sie treffen auf Tolpan Barfuß, der sie mit zu Flint Feuerschmied nimmt. Gemeinsam berichten die beiden, was geschehen ist: Sturm Feuerklinge ist als Held gefallen und Tanis' Jugendliebe Laurana Kanan, inzwischen gefeierte Anführerin der Ritter von Solamnia wurde von Kitiara entführt. Mittags kommt Kitiara mit Skie nach Kalaman. Sie verlangt die vollständige Kapitulation und die Auslieferung Berems im Tausch gegen Lauranas Leben. Sie gibt den Menschen drei Wochen Zeit und schickt eine Fliegende Zitadelle, um einem Gegenangriff vorzubeugen. Als Tanis beschließt, nach Neraka zu gehen, um Laurana von dort zu retten, will Flusswind ihn begleiten, doch Tanis bittet ihn, mit Goldmond in Kalaman zu bleiben. Schweren Herzens verabschieden sich die Barbaren von ihren Freunden. (Drachenkrieg) Nach dem Lanzenkrieg Nach dem Ende des Lanzenkriegs kehren Flusswind und Goldmond in ihre Heimat zurück. Flusswind wird Häuptling der Que-Shu und Führer aller Barbarenstämme. Er bemüht sich, den Frieden unter den Stämmen zu bewahren. Als er Nachricht von Tanis, dem Halbelfen, erhält, reist er nach Solace. Tanis' Bitte, die Klerikerin Crysania von Tarinius zum Turm der Erzmagier im Wald von Wayreth zu begleiten, muss er seinem Freund aber abschlagen. Er muss eilig in seine Heimat zurückkehren, um zwei kurz vor einem Krieg stehende Stämme zu besänftigen. (Die Brüder) Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Goldmond Flusswind verliebt sich in die stolze Prinzessin seines Stammes. Goldmonds Aufgaben in ihrem Stamm stellen die Liebe der beiden auf eine harte Probe, ebenso Flusswinds lange Abwesenheit während seiner Suche nach einem Zeichen der alten Götter. (Drachenzwielicht) Tanis, der Halbelf Während ihrer gemeinsamen Reise lernt Flusswind den Halbelfen Tanis, den Halbelf, zu schätzen. Er überwindet die Vorurteile seines Volkes gegenüber dem mischrassigen Anführer und schließt enge Freundschaft mit ihm. (Drachenzwielicht) Auftritte Flusswind ist einer der Protagonisten der ersten fünf Bände der Reihe Die Chronik der Drachenlanze. Er ist auch der Protagonist der Ballade Flusswind und der Kristallstab aus dem Band Die Zitadelle des Magus der Reihe Die Geschichte der Drachenlanze. Im Band Die Brüder aus der Reihe Die Legenden der Drachenlanze ist er ein Nebencharakter. Außerdem wird er erwähnt im Band Die Königin der Finsternis aus derselben Reihe. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Barbaren Kategorie:Helden der Lanze